Cigarrillo de Ron con Whiscky
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: "He acudido a 12 psicólogos este años; ninguno ha logrado lo que él desea...entonces ¿Crees que lo conseguirás, solo por ser mujer? Antes de ser tu paciente, jamás había hablado de eso. Si me voy ahora, solo volveré a ser la misma basura de siempre ¿Qué no ves, que ahora mi realidad es solo esa ficción que has implantado en mi mente?"
1. Introducción

La Realidad es Real

**Capitulo 1**

**Te has salido de mis manos**

**punto de vista del padre**

Eran aproximadamente las 11 pm, y aún se escuchaban los gritos y golpes que provenían de la calle continua a la casa, una pelea eso pasaba, unas bandas peligrosas se encontraban ejecutando traidores.

Yo estaba aún levantado, me aseguraba de que no escapara esta vez, no se lo iba a permitir.

Durante muchos años estuve liando con su actitud rebelde, pensando que el tiempo lo arreglaría todo, pero no fue así.

No estoy seguro de cuando se me escapó de las manos, tal vez cuando nos mudamos por ser transferido a esta ciudad o tal vez cuando empecé a trabajar hasta tarde.

Ahora son las 12 am, parece que el tiroteo ha terminado, él no ha salido, ahora estoy más tranquilo. Sin embargo he tomado la decisión de llevarlo a un internado psicológico, me han dicho que hay excelentes psicólogos, que podrían determinar la causa justa de su comportamiento, me separarán de él por un tiempo, pero es lo mejor.

Como su padre, creo que he tomado la decisión correcta, ya no soportaba verlo hacer lo que le venía en gana, andar por las calles sin permiso, unirse a distintas pandillas, vandalismo, el simple hecho de que en 2 ocasiones estuvo en el reformatorio y otras 3 logré sacarlo.

Ya no puedo intervenir más porque no me hace caso, simplemente no dejaré que muera en las calles como una rata inmunda espero que sepa que es por su bien.

Si no estuviera despierto apuesto que ya se habría escapado para estar con "sus amigos" vándalos que realmente fueron un de los principales factores de su comportamiento su forma de vestir, esa moda de los pirsins en las cejas y de los tatuajes en los hombros .

Todo sea por su bien, mañana en la mañana sin discusión alguna nos separaremos.

**Punto de vista del hijo**

Creo que eran las 11 pm, cuando la diversión se centro a lado de la casa, ese maldito de otaku se quedó despierto para no dejarme salir, mis compañeros seguramente matarán a algunos policías por matar a esos soplones y yo aquí acorralado como un animal cautivo.

El mal camino, me ha dicho mil veces "te iras por mal camino enderézate", estoy harto que ese hijo de …..mejor no digo nada.

Y ahora debo ir a ese estúpido internado, no ha funcionado antes y no funcionará ahora.

Un rebelde, eso es lo que me dice, un criminal, desde hace tiempo que debió haberme dejado en el reformatorio, al menos allí era más…..olvidenlo.

Se molesta porque ahora tomo mis propias decisiones, porque a mis 17 años dejé de estudiar, y me uní a una banda, su símbolo esta grabado en mi hombro derecho. Matar, no aún no he llegado a eso, pero si he visto como lo hacen, y me parece entretenido, que bebo y fumo no lo escondo, que llevo un pirsin en la ceja tampoco, que porto mi propia arma y que he jugado frente a la muerte "la ruleta rusa" se ha llevado a más de 13 compañeros este año, no lo niego. Que me han disparado 2 veces jamás se lo he dicho, que tengo novia tampoco se lo he dicho, que voy a ser padre ni se me ha ocurrido, jamás lo entendería y me pregunto ¿por qué no la obligo a abortar? Por que la amo.

Ella es una chica, como yo vive con su padre, su madre esta asenté, su padre es rico y ella al igual que yo estamos en la misma banda.

No la he vuelto a ver desde hace unos 2 meses, creo que su padre la descubrió.

Sin más mañana por la mañana, estaré lejos de aquí con eso me basta.

**Ok, esta historia al igual que **_**amista hermandad**____**y amor**_** es muy larga y clasificación T no tiene sexo, pero si escenas violentas.**


	2. Introducción part 2

La Realidad es Real

**Capitulo 2**

**No tienes poder sobre mí**

**_Punto de vista psicológico_**

Mi nombre es alice gehabich, tengo 37 años de edad, aunque realmente mi rostro diga 10 años menos (de verdad), soy profesional, he trabajado desde los 20 años, aún sin obtener aún mi título.

Son las 12 am, y me encuentro leyendo sobre mi próximo paciente, que no resulta ser nada más que un niño que se cree adulto,

su nombre: shun kazami,

edad: 17 años

desarrollo académico: 5to de preparatoria

ni siquiera está graduado, es otro vago, que inexorablemente ha perdido el respeto hacia su padre y sí mismo, no me sorprendería si se me apareciera con un revolver o que lo encuentre ahorcado en su habitación, como psicóloga experimentada, siempre me ha gustado proporcionar a mis pacientes seguridad y sencillez, aunque solo finja, ya que jamás me inmiscuyo demasiado con ellos, y este chico nuevo no será la excepción a menos que me pruebe que no debería estar allí.

Como madre he sabido enseñar los que es correcto a mis hijos, a pesar de que casi nunca los vea, pues debo quedarme de lunes a sábado aquí, y solo tengo tiempo de visitar a mi familia una vez al mes, ni siquiera se si mi hija está bien, pero siempre estaré de su lado. Amenos que haga cosas indebidas.

A, creo que olvidé, mencionar que soy casada, cosa que no debió pasar, me refiero al olvido, jamás he olvidado nada, si no me hubieran asignado este reporte de la noche a la mañana, los volvería a escribir no acepto ningún tipo de error en ellos, siguiendo con el tema estoy casada con un hombre ejemplar, culto y sabio, Klaus Von Herzen, es un año mayor a mí, hace 13 años, tenemos 2 hijos, un niño llamado Alexander y una niña llamada fabia, verán ella es adoptada, pues, trabajé como orientadora un tiempo en el hospital general de esta ciudad y llegó el caso de una mujer que era golpeada por su esposo, sus heridas físicas sanaron pero sus llagas internas solo crecieron, falleció hace unos años, en su estado de locura y depresión hice a fabia como mi hija, la adopté cuando ella tenía 3 años, y jamás se ha puesto triste por ello, sabe que es adoptada y me alegra que sea una mujer correcta, Alexander llegó al mundo 3 años después y es muy cortés y también correcto me ha prometido cuidar a su hermana de tanto vago, sencillamente odiaría que mi hija estuviera con alguien como shun kazami, aunque no lo conozca se muy bien que no será agradable, pero el trabajo es trabajo.

**Punto de vista de un paciente**

Mi nombre es ace, déjenlo así, solo ace, escuché que habrá un nuevo idiota en esta habitación, odio tener compañero, estoy aquí ya desde hace casi 2 años, sin resultados.

Que se cuide el nuevo en el caso de que quiera ganar territorio en este estúpido basurero, porque yo mando aquí, las hembras, todas son mías hasta las gordas putrefactas del 308 y las horrípilas del 456, tengo a mi preferida en mente, cuerpo y alma, mira clay, hija de mí psicólogo despertino Mr, clay, trata de evitarme pero algín día caerá.

Una sugerencia al nuevo, que se cuide las espaldas por que aquí solo hay enemigos y yo seré uno de ellos, si quiere amigos que vaya a un club gay nocturno.

Si se pone odioso el nene, lo asesinaré, no estoy bromeando.

Que, qué, quieren que cuide mi vocabulario y mi actitud por que el nuevo me hará ver estrellas pues váyanse a la ¡#€|¡

Todos los lectores: ¬.¬…..? lo mismo a ti también

Ok, bueno una cosa más cuando dije que todas las mujeres son mis mujeres, excluyo a la rusa gehabich, pero eso no quiere decir que también excluyo a su hijita, disfrutó mucho su visita el año pasado, me hizo ver estrellas con lo educada que fue al decirme,: _báñate, péinate, cambia tu actitud, termina la escuela, aprende a leer bien, saca un título, retírate los pírsins, borraté los tatuajes, mejor dicho vuelve a nacer y crece como es debido para que así si quiera me atraigas….._

Todos los lectores: O.O, U.U, n.n, , , …..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hasta aquí la 2da parte de la introducción, dentro de 2 días la verdadera historia, esperen a que describa a shun se les va a caer la baba, va tener tantos detalles que el cap se va ha basar en eso, el capitulo se llamará "<em>si bien se describe estricta y correcta, ¿por qué te mira donde no debe?" que opinan, ya se alice parece la mala del cuento, y es que es así muchas veces que leo historias de shun y alice, shun tiene una novia mala, egoista y hasta creo que les da gusto abuchearla, fabia no es mala ni se acerca, entonces se me ocurrió si pueden los demás escribir sobre fabia tan seca y fríamente también se puede con alice. o no?<em>**

**_no estoy abucheando a los autores que la describan así, solo quiero que quede claro que mi forma de describir a alice es como suelen describir a fabia algunos._**

**_por ejemplo y para no alargar el tema por que no quiero que me odien por ello: leí un fic, se llamaba High school New vestroia y en una parte, _****_pasa esto _**

_- Jum solo hay que matarla no pasa nada – Fabia la coloca en el suelo y levanta su pie_

_- No no la mates! – Alice se agacha recogiéndola_

_- Porque! Hay que matarla! - Fabia le mira_

_- No! – alice_

_- Jum – Fabia_

_- Miren la oruga se parece a runo! – dice baron_

**_alice parece inocente, cariñosa, tiene amor por los animales (no lo tomen a mal especialmente a Aki-nee, me gustan tus fic solo es mi opinión ok)_**

**_fabia parece la mala, "_Jum solo hay que matarla no pasa nada" "_Porque! Hay que matarla!"___**

**___y alice que no pobrecita, en serio tiene ue ser fabia la mala de los cuentos___**


	3. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Acerca de mí**

Shun POV

9:00 am hora de partir al maldito correccional, me encuentro frente a la puerta de mi casa esperando al transporte, a más de tener que soportar el estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes por varios meses o tal vez años no es suficiente para el leguleyo que esta en frente de mí, Anoche se la pasó observando mis movimientos, que se cree.

Si lo sé, es mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, más hombría tiene una lombriz al sol. Lo que le hace falta a ese títere sin cuerdas es una dosis de testosterona, haber si con eso llega a ser por lo menos dos pulgadas más hombre, créanme que se por que mi madre no se sentía satisfecha, hasta yo lo tengo más grande y no, no soy gay por fijarme en eso, únicamente hago referencia a los comentarios de mi novia y de todas las mujeres del barrio.

"te despediste de los vecinos" balbuceó mirándome con severidad cero grados, ¿si me hago entender? y si no me vale. "Dime te has despedido de Margarita o Rosa", son mis vecinas y las primeras que…bueno ustedes me entienden.

"No" exprese sin nada de miedo ante su mirada.

"porque? Siempre se han preocupado por ti, por lo menos deberías hacer eso, ¿acaso piensas que te conocen lo suficiente como para saber que eres un vándalo que va al reformatorio cada fin de semana y que ahora te vas al internado?" bla, bla , bla eso dijo…..creo.

"Ella me conocen muy bien, y vaya que bien" mire sus ojos, que expresaban sorpresa. "Las he probado varias veces, yo las conozco y ellas me conocen" dicho esto me amenazó con abofetearme, pero no lo hizo, una mujer se nos quedo viendo en la calle, mi padre simplemente se alejó y la joven bueno yo le vi también, pero no a la cara si no a los….

"Al fin llegó" dijo sibilino, como danzando con sus manos y pies, se encaminó a abrir la puerta del auto móvil y se dispuso a hablar con el conductor de no sequé.

Eché una último vistazo a mi viejo barrio, me fije en los alrededores y divisé a mis amigos que me decía adiós, tal vez digan que son vagos, pero son más familia para mí que aquel hombre, bueno medio hombre, que me arregló una cárcel prematura. Los vi uno a uno, esta Dan Kuso, mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en un bar a los 13. También estaba Runo Misaki, una chica de sociedad, correcta, decidida con un futuro brillante, y, un segundo, Runo estaba allí.

Creí que su padre la había descubierto, hace 2 meses que no la veía.

Así es Runo es mi novia, por lo visto, ya con un embarazo avanzado, le arruine la vida por completo, el día que la conocí ella iba a clases y como me atraía mucho, la convencí de venir a casa y le quite toda la pureza que tenía, desde entonces ella se empezó a reunir con nuestra pandilla, teníamos sexo casi todos los días menos cuando ella tenía la regla, Dan dice que era obvio que la preñaría tarde o temprano, pero que ni se haga el tonto, porque él también la ha tocado un par de veces u de hecho lo más probable es que el sea el padre, pero no me agrada la idea.

Si Runo, tenía un futuro brillante, de lo mejor, era becada, con notas casi tan buenas como las mías…este…es decir como las que un nerd tiene.

Me pregunto si el internado me harán aquella terrible revisión, ya saben con el guante de hule y el dedo en el….no quiero ni imaginarme, bueno los tatuajes no me arrebatarán, pero mis pirsins, y lo pero recién me perforé la lengua y me lo tengo que quitar, en fin seguro me animare con la hija de algún loquero.

**Una pequeña entrega para que sepan que el fic no ha muerto, sip el cap que se anuncia en la introducción 2 se retardará otro poco más.**


	4. Capítulo 2

La situación era más tensa de la que hubiera deseado, en aquel auto yo no era el único inquilino, había 3 personas conmigo. Los miré de reojo, la verdad es que no me detuve a mirarlos minuciosamente pero el peliplata sentado a mi lado me puso muy nervioso, no dejaba de revisarme con su vista, de arriba abajo…mirada gélida y llena de locura y su lengua….bueno creo que trataba de imitar a las serpientes, los otros 2 se mantenían al margen, en los rincones.

- _¿Y tú que hiciste? ¿Secuestraste a tu madrasta en el sótano y la acompañaste en su lecho por 13 días? O tu novia te dejó y necesitas ayuda para superarlo _– Escupió el sujeto de a lado, se había acercado demasiado a mí, con la intención de verme a los ojos – _Se ve a simple vista que no deseas hablar_ – pausó con pose exagerada – _Igual,…..soy Shadowprove_ – Extendió su mano firmemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si sufriera un orgasmo con solo la idea de tocarme la palma, lo mire desganadamente – _Bien, y ¿Tú eres?_

_- Cierra la boca_ – Exclamé – _No tengo ganas de hablar, así que mejor aléjate y deja mirarme como un maldito pervertido_

Shadowprove puso gesto de "no convencido" – _Alguien se levantó de mal humor, y no soy yo…creo que tienes problemas, descuida estoy facultado para escuchar cosas deprimentes…¿Cierto Volt? _– Pregunto al joven que se refugiaba en otro rincón, con una mirada perdida en el muro del auto_ - ¡Oye! No me ignores – _Gritó infantilmente, creo haber escuchado un "_disculpa un momento" _no estoy seguro, solo sé que aquel loco se dirigió hacia el otro recluso llamado Volt para gritarle y tironearle del cabello. Debo admitir, que fue divertido, pero fue más divertido cuando Volt, joven alto y grueso con un cabello color naranja (tinturado me imagino), arrojó al peliplata hacia el rincón donde se encontraba acuclillado el "otro".

_- ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?! – _Preguntó algo desorientado, pero Volt encontraba más cómodo gruñir e ignorarlo – _Es muy grosero de tu parte, ahora te haré malas caras – _El sujeto sufría un grave caso de hiperactividad descontrolada y quedó más que comprobado cuando comenzó a sacar la lengua y halar los pliegues de sus ojos.

- _Deja de hacer el idiota Shadowprove – _De pronto, de la nada el chico del rincón derecho aflojó su lengua y dejó ver su rostro; para mí mala suerte su vista no divagó en el idiota, sino en mí – _Spectra…._

_- Shun…- _No volvió a dirigirme la palabra y Shadow comenzó a narrar la historia de su vida, todo parecía ser un invento, lo hubiera creído así, pero tanto Volt como Spectra aportaban detalles que lo hacían creíble. El resto del trayecto fue ajeno a mis sentidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frederick Institution A.C.S <strong>_así se llamaba aquel internado. Habíamos llegado hace unos 25 minutos, pero no se nos era permitido salir del vehículo hasta que el supervisor llegara. Shadowprove seguía empeñado de contar su historia e invitaba constantemente a Volt a que lo acompañara a cantar el himno de Tailandia; al parecer Shadowprove era hijo de un músico ambulante nacido en Tailandia que poso azares del destino terminó por casarse con una mujer de Gran Bretaña, hija de un panadero; entre otros sucesos que comentó: había muerto su padre, vivió con su madre hasta los 10 años y luego ella se había ido con traficante de metanfetaminas dejándolo a cuidado de su abuelo materno, años más tarde escaparía de casa por influencia de Spectra y Volt y serían atrapados por vandalismo en Nuevo México y deportados a Gran Bretaña y luego trasladados a Estados Unidos para un juicio por cargos de drogas.

El supervisor llegó, un hombre viejo y alto de frente prominente y ojos casi blancos, en otras palabras casi ciego. Nos fichó, fotografió y tomó las huellas digitales. Pasaríamos la inspección a manos de una enfermera que de mujer solo quedaba el lápiz labial rojo pasión de sus labios – _Quítate la ropa y tira en el cesto cualquier objeto de metal y plástico_

_- Cielos, nunca he recibido una propuesta tan directa – _Bromeó el peliplata, pero obedeció - _¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

La enfermera haló de Shadow hasta ponerlo contra la pared y acto seguido lo inmovilizó – _Sí que eres fuerte, estás disfrutando esto, porque yo sí_

_- Me gustará más cuando termine de ponerme los guantes – _No logré ver más luego de aquello pero sí escuché sus gritos, lo cual solo logró ponerme mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Shadowprove salió del lugar con las piernas quebradas y mojado de pies a cabeza con algo de alcohol antiséptico

-_¡No la hagas enfadar! – _Me dijo antes de ir al centro de consejería donde le dirían la información necesaria. Narrar lo que pasó después sería malo para mi reputación (y qué reputación).


End file.
